I Dreamed Of You
by DeathRebel3
Summary: Mild language will be read, and who knows maybe some mild yaoi? XD


Naruto couldn't understand why he kept waking up at night thinking he heard Sasuke calling out his name. For the past two weeks he has not been able to sleep because of the strangeness. He knew he was going crazy, he had to be. Sasuke said he would never come back to the Leaf VIllage because there was nothing here for him. For the past few years he had kept to that, and ever sense he tried to kill Sakura a few months ago Naruto knew he would have to kill Sasuke one day. And he was dreading it. Sasuke was the closest friend he had ever had, he meant everything to Naruto.

Naruto got out of bed, no longer in the mood to sleep. Walking to his bathroom he turned on the shower then looked into the mirror above the sink. He looked terrible, with dark rings around his eyes and his hair a complete mess. He turned away and pulled his shirt over his head. As he started to untie his bottoms he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Pretending he didn't notice he stopped then dropped the strings.

He turned back to the sink and pulled open the mirror. Blocking the view to whoever was hiding behind him, he grabbed the kunai he kept in the cabinet just in case of emergencies. The floor creaked right behind him. Naruto turned as fast as wind while flinging the star. A pale hand caught it right before piercing the throat of the man. He mans face was hidden by the shadow of his hooded cloak.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. He man chuckled, and Naruto recognized it. Eyes wide he stepped forward, "S. . .Sasuke?" The hand not holding the kunai raised up and flung back the hood. Sure enough, it was Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto stood there gaping like an idiot, but quickly came back to attention as Sasuke handed the kunai back to Naruto. He stared at it for a moment before cautiously reaching forward. His hand closed over the blade, and he stopped moving. Meeting Sasuke's dark eyes he slowly pulled his hand back. Dropping his hand Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto.

The silence was starting to get uncomfortable. Naruto shuffled from foot to foot. Finally Sasuke opened his mouth and spoke. "You gonna get in the shower or waste more hot water?' Naruto didn't respond, but kept staring. Shaking his head Sasuke turned towards the shower. He turned the water off, and turned to see Naruto with his head hanging. A flash of sadness showed in Sasuke's eyes. He lifted his hand, as if he was going to rest it on Naruto's head. But thinking better of it, he dropped his hand and put his poker face back up.

"You shouldn't take your eyes off of an enemy that shows up randomly in your house, you idiot… They might take that as an opening to kill you." Naruto lifted his head slightly, and looked at Sasuke out of the corner of his eye. "Is that why you are here then?" Sasuke considered the question, "Not this time." Naruto laughed, "Oh but maybe next time? Well what the hell do you want then? I'm not in the mood for bullshit right now." Naruto turned away from Sasuke and went back into the main room. Opening the fridge, he grabbed a beer out of the door. After popping off the top, he downed half of it in one gulp. For the past month Naruto had been drinking... A lot. No one knew of course, he wasn't even old enough.

Sasuke, who had followed him, seated himself on the counter by the sink. "When did that dirty habit start? Hmm?" Naruto simply ignored him as he finished off the bottle. He looked down at the empty glass in his hand. He was pissed off. He glared then spun around and hurled the bottle right at Sasuke's head. Sasuke moved his head slightly to the left as the bottle whizzed right by, shattering as it collided with the wall. All Naruto saw was a blur, then he was falling backwards as something hard as rock slammed into him.

Naruto brassed himself, expecting his head to slam into the wooden floor. But instead he felt Sasuke's hand under his head. It was then that he realized Sasuke was the object that had hit him. He also noticed that Sasuke was laying on top of him, his face only and inch away from Naruto's. "Stop. Throwing. Shit. At. Me." He said with a glare. Naruto felt his face burning as he knew it was turning red. Amused Sasuke chuckled to himself. "What a face! What, did you really think i would let you do that and get away with it? All i wanted was to have a nice conversation."

Naruto laid there, feeling like an idiot and completely helpless. He knew he couldn't beat Sasuke, fore he didn't want too. All he wanted was his friend back. "Sasuke… Why did you come back here? Back home? And don't say its because you want to talk, we both know thats some bullshit." Sasuke adjusted into a better sitting position, rubbing into Naruto in a certain spot in the process. Naruto ignored it, pretending he didn't notice as Sasuke responded, "Well… When i saw you last i realized something. I realized how evenly matched you and I are now. And how i knew you did all of that training just to get me back here. And know that my mission is done… Well i found myself actually missing it. Sure i still want to destroy the old bags that are running the place, but i surprisingly do miss everyone. . . I miss you, Naruto."

Naruto listened, and as much as he wanted to believe Sasuke, how could he? He had betrayed them far to many times. Had hurt Sakura and himself way too many times. "I don't believe you…" He whispered. Sadness showed in Sasuke's eyes once again, this time Naruto saw it. Tears formed in Sasuke's eyes as he whispered, "I know." Shocked by the sudden emotion, he looked at Sasuke like a deer in the headlights. Mot noticing his strange look Sasuke leaned down, resting his head on Naruto's forehead. A single tear escaped from his left eye and landed on Naruto's cheek.

As Naruto felt the tear slowly find a way down his cheek, he was surprised to find it joined by his own tears. Without really realizing what he was downing Naruto lifted his face a just grazed his lips against Sasuke's. It was a far cry from an actual kiss, but Naruto was completely expecting Sasuke to freak out on him. To Naruto's utter amazement though, Sasuke placed a hand on Naruto's cheek and brought his lips down and placed them firmly on Naruto's. Completely forgetting that they were both men, were enemies, and also befriends they kisses each other right there on Naruto's kitchen floor.

. . .

Sasuke spang up out of bed, heart beating and his breath heavy. What the hell had he just been dreaming?


End file.
